Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more aspects of a facsimile machine and a computer-readable recording medium for storing a computer-usable program, which may control a mobile terminal to manipulate a facsimile machine to execute facsimile transmission.
Related Art
A facsimile machine, which may transmit information including facsimile data and station ID to an external device according to facsimile transmission protocol, is known. The station ID is a string of text, which may be registered with the facsimile machine to identify a sender of the facsimile data, e.g., a name of an organization, a department, etc. The station ID may be appended to a transmitting subscriber identification (TSI) command to be sent to a receiver facsimile machine and may be appended to an image, which is developed based on the facsimile data, as a header. Thus, the receiver facsimile machine may recognize the sender of the facsimile data by the station ID.